


In the midst of dreams

by Knight_of_Cookies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Dreams, F/M, Kissing, customs and rings, soft adorableness, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/pseuds/Knight_of_Cookies
Summary: A bit of reylo fluff to warm the heart. Ben explains a custom to Rey in a shared dream.





	In the midst of dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Alania!

It was a dream. They both knew it. The string that tied them together was pulling close, even in their sleep now. It was mountains tonight. A small curving structure built into the stone behind them. Before them vistas. A large wooden platform beneath them to give the perfect view of the sun descending behind twisting peaks.

Rey sat on the edge of the wooden platform looking out onto the steep mountains before her. Ben sat besides her. He was always Ben here in this space between reality and nothingness. They didn’t often speak. There was usually little need.

Rey looked down at the purple wood grain. She ran her calloused fingers over the lines in the rough wood. His hand was so close to hers. She inched her hand closer until her pinky bumped into his thumb. He was looking out at the mountains beyond. His thumb nudged over her pinky.

Rey tugged his hand to fully rest over hers. She liked the blanket of warmth it created. She then reached her other hand over to lay over his, leaning over so their shoulders touched. He made a low melodious noise of contentment, barely heard. It was a breath of relief for them both.

Rey smiled despite herself. The muscles of his shoulders were relaxed. His fingers lazily entwined with hers. Ben adjusted to lean towards her and Rey shifted her head to lean against his shoulder next. His fingers grasped hers a bit more tightly.

His lips found her head. Her lips met his shoulder.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“I saw us here--long ago. A vision, a dream. It was night then. It was just us. Just like this “

Ben took her hand and pressed his lips to one of her fingers. “There was a ring on this finger,” Ben said, his mind in another place.

“What does that have to do with anything? Besides the fact that I don’t wear things like that,” Rey replied confused. Ben’s face screwed up in bewilderment. But a moment later a spark of recognition changed his expression to amusement.

“It is my custom, and old custom perhaps-- long since passed. That’s why I said I knew you would turn, “ He explained, choosing his words carefully.

“Because you give me a ring?”

“Because the ring is a promise. I would wear one too.” It took a moment, but Rey understood or at least was pretty sure she understood. A promise of being together outside of dreams.

The sun was dipping below the line of the mountains. It was getting cooler by the minute. Rey pulled the edges of Ben’s cloak around her and wrapped her arms around his ever so warm chest. He pulled a thick swath of dark fabric further around her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her there.

“I think the force is doing that well enough,” Rey said. She wasn’t sure what else she could say.

He smiled down at her. It was a rare thing. Yet he smiled with the sense he still knew something she didn’t.

“Go on then. Spit it out--whatever is so amusing,” Rey replied playing it off. She longed to remark on how her heart swelled at the sight of such an expression. But she doesn’t want him to stop. He liked when she was like this. That much Rey knew.

He looks back to the horizon, chewing over his words. Ben had become more careful with them these days.

“But it is not our promise--to each other.”

“Do we really need rings for that? Or words? “ Rey pulled an arm out from the warm cocoon of synthcloth. She grasped Ben’s chin and pulled it towards her. Her thumb traced the outline of his jaw. His eyes widened in surprise as Rey closed the distance to meet his lush lips with her own. His face was warm too. Her hand continued to explore the elongated angles of his features. His hands ran over her back with the same precision. They let their lips fall back. Rey beamed up at him, a glint of playful challenge in her smile.

His smile widened.

“No, I suppose not.”


End file.
